


Say it with your wings

by decepticonsalem



Series: Your Body Talks [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, another prompt continuing off the last thing i wrote lmao, brainstorm says oh you've praised me, cyclonus says well if it helps you learn, my panties are on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decepticonsalem/pseuds/decepticonsalem
Summary: “If you don’t learn how to speak properly with your wings i’m going to wrench them off-”Brainstorm froze where Cyclonus had cornered him in the bar, looking startled. “Excuse me?”“Your damnable wings. Either stop projecting your desperate attempts at garnering interest to the whole ship or I’m going to rip them off and be rid of the problem.”Prompt: How about Cyclonus and Brainstorm getting it on when Cyclonus tries to explain what Brainstorm's wings have been saying (with lots of appropriate tactile demonstrations of course)?
Relationships: Brainstorm/Cyclonus (Transformers)
Series: Your Body Talks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Say it with your wings

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Another prompt another CyStorm fic. I guess this is my new ship now guys
> 
> Send prompt ideas to my tumblr at Peachesncremate and I might write something!

“If you don’t learn how to speak properly with your wings i’m going to _wrench_ them off-”  
  
Brainstorm froze where Cyclonus had cornered him in the bar, looking startled. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Your damnable wings. Either stop projecting your desperate attempts at garnering interest to the whole ship or I’m going to _rip them off_ and be _rid of the problem_.”  
  
He didn’t look any less dumbstruck as he stared at the purple jet. He replied again “Huh?” His wings tipped asymmetrically. 

_Confused, clueless._  
  
Cyclonus looked exhausted, running a clawed servo over his own face. “You are hopeless-” He reached out, grabbing the scientist by his wing to drag him out of the bar. The appendage twitched hard in his tight grip.  
  
“Wait- wait, wait where are we going?”  
  
“To give you _lessons_.”

They stood in Cyclonus’s empty habsuite now, Cyclonus manually moving Brainstorm’s wings into position to show him how to communicate properly. “Up and back like this, you do this one quite often, you’re saying you’re annoyed. See how it looks on my wings?”  
  
“It looks no different than the last two you showed me, how am I supposed to notice those changes on your tiny wings?” they flicked back into the annoyed position Cyclonus was trying to show perfectly.  
  
“Yes, see, like that. _Good._ ”  
  
Cyclonus didn’t need the scientist to speak to make it obvious that his words of praise was affecting Brainstorm in an… unconventional way. His wings- his _over-expressive, blunt, oblivious wings which had started this issue in the first place-_ did a very good job of conveying that.  
  
_I’ll be good, don’t stop, look at me-_

It was enough to make him freeze, staring at the shorter jet with a hint of shock. “Is this… _exciting_ you?”  
  
Brainstorm laughed nervously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about-” his wings twitched. 

_Embarrassed, unsure, disappointed-_  
  
Cyclonus forced his own wings into a neutral position, deciding to ignore it. “Hm. You know annoyance now. Show me happy.”  
  
It took Brainstorm a moment to get the tilt right, but his wings flicked up into the gesture even if it was a bit clumsy.  
  
“A little more back, like this.” He pressed gently until his wing tipped correctly. _“Good-”_  
  
They flicked immediately back up into another pleased motion. 

_Keep looking, see i’m good-_  
  
Brainstorm watched Cyclonus’ optics track his wing movements. They immediately folded back in embarrassment again.  
  
Cyclonus couldn’t deny that, as annoying as he seemed to be, Brainstorm painted a rather alluring picture up close and desperate for attention like this. He fell into the impulse and grabbed his wings, tracing the downward askew angle they had taken. “Embarrassed. You can’t lie to me, not with these. Are you _that_ desperate for praise that once you get it you melt?” 

Brainstorm made an unintelligible noise, his wings pressing up into Cyclonus’s hands. They were begging.  
  
_More, please touch, look at me, i’m so good, look at me._  
  
He traced up the new angle, still showing him what he was saying. “Here, you’re saying _‘Look at me.’_ I’m looking at you, I see you. You don’t have to beg me you shameless thing.” His voice had dropped into a growl. 

The teal jet choked out a staticky “Oh _Primus_ -” his wings flicking down and then up in an open display of want. Cyclonus’ engine purred.  
  
“How about you guess what you’re telling me now?”  
  
“I- I--” Brainstorm stuttered, his wings flicking again “I want-”  
  
“Hm? Want what?” He leaned in closer, feeling Brainstorm shiver against him.  
  
“Anything- Oh, Primus, this is-” His plating shuddered. “I want you to keep talking-”  
  
“ _Good bot_. See, it isn’t so hard to learn what you’re saying, is it?” Cyclonus watched as Brainstorm slumped against the wall and practically whined. This was rapidly spiralling out of control, but Cyclonus couldn’t find it in himself to care. He carefully ran the tips of his claws over the bottom edge of the wings.  
  
“Can you show me ‘please’ now?” He growled low into Brainstorm’s audial. Brainstorm’s cooling fans clicked on at the same time that his wings dipped down perfectly into a begging position.  
  
“Such a _good, smart mech_. Look at how pretty your wings move when you think about what to say with them.” Cyclonus palmed over Brainstorm’s modesty cover with one hand, tracing the angle of his wing with the other. “Now, tip them up like this, a little further up- _good_ , this is flirtatious. This is saying ‘come get me’.”  
  
Brainstorm made a choked off noise, flicking his wings between pleading and flirtatious with this newfound information. He rocked against Cyclonus’s hand, his modesty plating snapping back.  
  
Cyclonus removed his hand.  
  
“Oh Primus- Come on, will you just-”  
  
“Say it with your wings and I might consider giving you what you want.” Cyclonus tapped the wing he was holding with the tips of his fingers. they dipped down into a plead again, fluttering in a coy _‘frag me’_ sort of way. He plunged two of his fingers into Brainstorm’s valve as soon as his wings dipped, screwing them roughly in and out. Brainstorm’s wings flicked up into a happy position.  
  
_yes, more, good._

The desperate sound that his vocalizer made caused Cyclonus’ fans to kick on.   
  
“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The purple jet ground his palm against Brainstorm’s anterior node, lubricant dripping over his fingers and making the sound of them disappearing into the white and teal valve absolutely obscene.  
  
Brainstorm wiggled and arched, trying to spear himself further onto the digits pumping into him. He started to say something, but stopped short with a whine when Cyclonus gave him a pointed look. His wings moved instead, begging.  
  
_More, I want it, give me more._

Cyclonus sunk a third digit into him easily. “That’s it, you’re so wet for me. Tell me what you want, you’re doing so well.” Brainstorm threw his helm back against the wall, his leg hiking up to give Cyclonus a better angle. His wings beat out a pattern of _desperate, want more, close, please please please-_

Who was Cyclonus to deny that kind of a request? He ground his palm harder against Brainstorm’s anterior node, thrusting the three fingers hard and fast into the dripping valve, grinding them against his ceiling node at the apex of the movement until the teal jet was almost screaming out his overload. His wings jerked back into an overwhelmed and pleased motion, electricity dancing up his frame until he slumped back against the wall, fans working hard to cool off. 

Brainstorm looked completely wrecked, wings still never shutting up. _Satisfied, happy, look at how pretty I am._ “So, when can we make time for lesson two?”  
  
Cyclonus picked him up, pinning him against the wall, his own wings dipping to say challenge accepted, want, mine.


End file.
